


Between the Sea and Sky

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet reflection on a summer afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Snape_Potter Summer of Snarry fest. Themes chosen: 'Holidays/Travel' and 'Summer Quotes.' 
> 
> As I was writing, I imagined this as a sequel to 'The Heart of Christmas' but it also works perfectly well on its own. Unadulterated fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

_‘Summer afternoon—summer afternoon; to me those have always been the two most beautiful words in the English language.’_ \- Henry James

 

It was, Severus thought, perhaps the most peaceful place he’d ever encountered. The small stone cottage on the Cornish coast was nestled into the hillside, the only dwelling for miles, surrounded by a tangled wilderness that kept all but the most determined visitor out. Trailing ivy covered its walls, framing each window on its path up to the slate roof. Facing west, it was warmed every afternoon by the setting sun, which dipped through an ever-changing sky to eventually be lost to the sea. And the garden, enclosed by an uneven stone wall, sloped down to a set of steps, leading to a small sandy beach that came and went with the tide. 

It was nothing short of idyllic. And yet Severus had initially been hesitant to accept Harry’s invitation—not because of the location, or wayward doubts about their relationship, or even the fact that Harry’s children would be accompanying them, but the knowledge that this place held a piece of his family’s heart; a family that still very much included his ex-wife. 

Harry had bought the cottage on a whim after the war, needing a sanctuary to escape to when the glare of the Wizarding World’s spotlight became a little too bright, and for many years he had shared it with Ginevra. It was perfectly possible that one of their children had even been conceived here. And, year after year, they still came back, warm memories welcoming their return. 

Severus had been wary of intruding upon that history, of tainting the memories so cherished by Harry’s children, but had finally accepted Harry’s assurances that that would not be the case. And indeed, the children had treated his presence no differently than when he stayed at their home in Godric’s Hollow, perfectly happy that he had decided to accompany them. 

They were certainly not shying away from his company. So far during their stay, they had persuaded him to go rock-pooling with them, paddling, kite-flying—a huge dragon that Severus enchanted to actually breathe fire—and he had even made sandcastles with Lily, so many that they filled the beach until the incoming tide swept them away, because he was apparently unable to say no to the persistent pleas of a six-year-old. All the while, Harry was more often than not spread out on the hammock in the garden, one bare foot trailing in the grass as he looked on with an expression of warm contentment—and, it has to be said, a fair amount of amusement. Sometimes the kids would drag him from it, including him in their fun, and other times all three children would play their own game, leaving Harry and Severus to retreat to the garden or the house and enjoy a few precious moments of their own.

It was one of those moments that Severus found himself in now, stretched out in the hammock with Harry after a light lunch, dappled sunlight breaking through the leaves above. The peace was only broken by the lazy drone of a passing bee or the occasional bursts of laughter echoing through the garden, sometimes joined by the cry of a gull as it circled overhead in a cloudless sky. Yes, it was idyllic. It was a perfect day. Severus looked down at Harry, resting contentedly against his chest as he watched the children play, and realized that he would gladly stay here if he could.

Harry glanced up and met his gaze, a soft smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “What are you thinking about?”

Severus slid his fingers across to link with Harry’s. “I was wondering if perhaps…”

“What?” Harry prompted after a moment, squeezing his fingers with gentle reassurance.

“If perhaps you would consider marrying again.”

Harry abruptly propped himself up on his elbow, making the hammock sway to and fro, and stared at Severus. “Are you…? Was that a proposal?”

Severus suddenly felt rather uncertain. “And if it was?”

The next moment, Harry had cupped his face with both hands and captured his lips in an exquisitely tender kiss. “If it was,” Harry murmured, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes. “I wouldn’t need to consider it. I would marry you in a heartbeat, Severus.”

“What about the children?”

Harry smiled and cast a glance in their direction. “In case you haven’t noticed over the last few days, the children love you almost as much as I do.” He splayed his hand on Severus’ chest, the tips of his fingers sliding beneath his white cotton shirt. “And that’s a lot.”

This time Severus closed the distance, kissing Harry with all the love he was feeling.

“So, just to clarify,” Harry said when they eventually parted, pecking Severus’ lips again, “if there’s a question you want to ask, go ahead.”

Severus pulled Harry so that his body was covering him, his face framed by the sunlight above, painting their bodies in ever-changing patterns as they slowly swayed. “Marry me?”

“Yes,” Harry answered softly.

And as Severus drew Harry to him, kissing the smile from his lips, mapping the warm curves of his mouth, he could see all of the summers ahead of them; new memories created, old ones remembered, a cherished place to return to again and again. 

And Harry beside him. 

Always.


End file.
